Mary Sue
by astria starsmore
Summary: the boys face their scariest foe yet......mary sue! Chapter 3! getting to know you!
1. Chapter 1

Mary Sue

Author- Astria

Fandom- Supernatural

The guys have to defeat one of their scariest foes yet……..Mary sue!

Mary sue- a character created or based off of the author or someone the author knows. A mary sue will be good at everything that she does, she will often swoop in and save the main story characters butts, bypassing them in fighting skills , witty remarks ect, Main characters are extremely grateful and admiring said Mary sue. Then as soon as she's swooped into the fight she backs off into the background humbly. In essence Mary sues are the perfect characters…to perfect to be plausible as a character. (please note this is a rough definiton of a Mary Sue w/ some authors personal opinions ex- to perfect to be plausable. thats an opinion.)

Warning this is my first supernatural fic, Ill try to get as close as a can to the guys without going Out of character…..If OoC ness happened then I apologize it sometimes happens when I start writing a new fandom. Anyhew this is not meant to be some awesome body of work……its just something that wont leave me alone, thus to rid myself f this idea and save my sanity I must write it down. This is also not beta'd at all. Period. So any of you grammar critics will just have to suffer thru my own half assed editing process…this fic will probably just end up a silly fic…….yeah, Ill let the warning thing go now. Cause if I keep it up it will be a page long…..probably longer than the story. Gah! Ok I'm stopping now!

Disclaimer- I don't own em, I'm not making money, not that anyone in their right minds would pay for this……Um I'm poor don't sue me please.

"Don't touch that radio Sammy."

Sam Winchester pulled his hand back from its journey to the Impala's radio. They had been driving for four days and for four days all Sam had listened to was the same Guns n' Roses Tape over and over and over again. He glared at Dean who for all intents and purposes remained unphased by the repetition of the music or his brothers frequent glares.

Sam sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat, Rubbing his temples. "So are you ever gunna tell me where it is we are headed and its Sam."

Dean threw a sidelong glance at his brother and smirked. "Got a text message from dad four days ago."

Sam rolled his eyes "I know that! Did he send us somewhere or are you just driving aimlessly?" Sam asked watching the Colorado welcome sign come into view.

"Dad sent us somewhere." Dean replied simply smiling now as his brother was practically banging is head into the dash board. It was just so easy sometimes.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in frustration, This little game dean was playing had been going on for four days, and as far as Sam was concerned it would end today. Sam casually rolled down his window, before quickly ejecting the tape from the car radio and holding it out the window.

"Sam!" Dean growled "put it back or your walking!"

"No! You either tell me where we are going and what's going on there or the Guns n' Roses tape meets its end on the road." Sam said with a smirk. They were in the middle lane on a busy road, and there was no place dean could pull over right now. If he ever wanted to see the tape in one piece again he was going to have to answer Sam.

Dean growled some more before saying "Fine! We are going into the Rocky Mountains there have been reports of strange activity up there. Sound like werewolves. Dad wants us to check it out. Now bring in the tape and put it back."

Sam blinked…….Dean had answered him without the usual fight . That was just strange So strange that he put the tape back into the player before he even knew e was doing it. "Ok, so ….um…..Yeah."

"We'll be there in three hours, we're low on cash so we're just going to camp out, Full moons tomorrow night." Dean informed his still shocked younger brother. "close your mouth your letting the flies in."

Three hours later they pulled off the side of the road, They chose their camping spot because it was in the area where all the attacks had occurred, and it required and 1 hour hike from the car to get there. During said hike Sam got the honors of carrying virtually everything as a sort of payback for the quote 'stunt he pulled in the car.' Two hours after that the tents were set up and they had a fire started.

It was dinner time and dean was already munching on an MRE He had gotten from a hunting supply store a couple of states back when he noticed Sam looking around with a frown on his face. "Something wrong Sammy?"

Sam looked at the woods for a moment and just shook his head. "Do you get the feeling your being watched?"

Dean blinked and thought for a moment, "Kind of, Yeah." He muttered as he reached into the bag by his side and pulled out a shotgun. "Better keep watch tonight. You get first shift."

Sam sighed. Oh yeah he was going to be paying for the tape thing for a long time.


	2. meet Mary Sue

Title- Mary Sue

Author- Astria

Fandom- Supernatural.

Warning- There are a couple of "naughty" words in here. I don't see the problems with the words but I don't know what you or your parents will flip over so you've been warned. For other parts of warning see warning in chapter 1.

Disclaimer- I don't own em, I'm not making money, not that anyone in their right minds would pay for this……Um I'm poor don't sue me please.

Imbreena has added more to our Mary Sue definition - Mary Sue usually has an unusual shade of eyes - many times violet or purplish, hair that cascades about her shoulders, and a face and figure so stunning that all men instantly fall in love with her.

Imbreena- Thank you for the review! Tosses chocolate bar at reviewer

Ghostwriter- Thank you! I love reviews! Tosses chocolate bar at reviewer

FTPF- Thank you that had to be the nicest review Iv gotten for anything! Im not sure that first chapter even deserved it but Thank you so much anyway! Im flattered! Tosses chocolate bar at reviewer

Guys thank you so much! You guys got me off my lazy ass and I wrote! Yay!  
----------------------------------- part 2 - Meet Mary Sue! ---------------------------------

Dean had gone to sleep thirty minutes ago, and for thirty minutes Sam had been totally bored out of his mind. He still felt like he was being watched but there was no sign of anything being out there. Giving their upbringing though he knew just because there was no sign of something, it didn't mean that something wasn't out there.

A movement in the bushes had Sam alert, the first sound was followed by others. Sam backed toward the tent his brother was sleeping in. He had a feeling things were about to go wrong and dammit Dean WAS going to be awake and armed.

"Damn Sammy! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Sam had a slight heart attack but managed to keep his composure, "I was coming to wake you up!"

Looking over Sam found Dean fully clothed , shotgun in hand. Sam shook his head and turned his attention back to the multiple things moving around the bushes.

There was silence for a few moments neither really breathed.

A cricket chirped.

And all hell broke loose.

Three werewolf's burst from the bushes.

Dean fired at the one coming at him from the front. The werewolf dodged the shot, It leapt up to knock its prey to the ground but never made it a shot rang out.

Dean had raised his rifle and shot, catching the wolf mid-section as he jumped to knock dean over. With the one wolf down dean spun to check on Sam who had just taken out the wolf in front of him. Deans eyes widened in shock, The third wolf was advancing on sam from behind, Sam wouldn't have time to turn and get a shot off. Dean raised his rifle, got the wolf in his sights, pulled the trigger and nothing happened. His gun had jammed!

Sam braced himself for the inevitable, Gripping a hunting knife he had tucked in his belt, he waited. A shot rang out, and the wolf dropped like a sack of bricks.

Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks! Didn't even hear it behind me!" Sam turned to find a very confused looking Dean standing behind him. "Dean?"

"I didn't shoot it."

"come again?"

"I said I didn't shoot it. My gun jammed"  
"How can your gun jam? You clean those things nightly!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I don't know it just jammed, and what were you thinking letting it get up behind you like that?" Dean started in , sounding like the dad did when thy were younger.

"Woah! Woah! Slow down! If you didn't shoot it and I didn't shoot it then who shot the werewolf?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

"That would be me." came a feminine voice from behind them. Both hunters turned quickly weapons raised at the intruder, only to drop them again as they got a look at the owner of the voice.

On the other side of the camp fire stood a young woman about 5'6. She had long blond hair pulled back into a braid that hung to the back of her knees. The light from the fire seemed to make her olive skin glow. She blinked her blue-green eyes at them and smiled reveling perfect white teeth. She rested her shot gun over a shoulder and raised her hands in a placating gesture. "What are you guys doing in these woods. Don't you know its dangerous out here."

"We could ask you the same." Dean said. "Good shot. My names Dean and this is my little brother Sammy." Dean slipped seamlessly into flirt mode.

"Its Sam." Sam clarified, shooting his now flirting brother a glare. " What's your name."

The girl smiled blindingly and dean was in love. "My name is Mary Sue!" 


	3. Getting to know you

Title- Mary sue 

Author- Astria

Fandom- Supernatural.

Disclaimer- I don't own em, I'm not making money, not that anyone in their right minds would pay for this……Um I'm poor don't sue me please.

FTPF- Yay! Thank you for the review! Ill think about killing her, but the where would the story go? Hmmm…yes think on this I will. >Tosses chocolate 

Ghostwriter- there was a tv series on years and years ago by that name. I used to be addicted to it. Hehehe. Thank you for the review!> tosses chocolate 

SillastraDragontongue- Like your name, No Im not going to say how the boys escape. You'll just have to keep reading. Thank you for the review though! >tosses chocolate 

Chapter 3- Getting to know you.

Sam looked awkwardly into his coffee. After this girl had come out of nowhere and saved their butts, she suggested they go to a nearby diner, "to get out of the woods" she said. Sam was sure dean was going to decline, wanting to get back on the road and try to track down their father. Which is why he was shocked when dean more than readily agreed. Lately Dean had been almost single minded in finding their father. That is until they got co-ordinates from their father, then they would break trail and head for the location. Dean had almost forgotten girls existed these last few weeks.

So now they were sitting in a small roadside diner, drinking coffee and sitting in silence.

"So Mary tell us about yourself, You a hunter?" Dean piped up.

Mary smiled another brilliant smile and nodded her head. "Yep, ever since I was a little girl. My dad is one and he taught me all about the things that go bump in the night!"

Sam raised an eyebrow this sounded familiar, "Really?"

Mary nodded "Yep, been doing it for most of my life, I love it."

"So is that why your out here? Heard about the attacks?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yep I was passing through and heard about the attacks and couldn't just leave without trying to get rid of the werewolf's. I'm actually looking for my father. He just disappeared on a hunt awhile ago, So I'm out looking for him. I kind of feel guilty I left him alone for a few years to go to college and we've been trying to rebuild our relationship."

Sam started to become a little suspicious, this girl was sounding more and more like them. Sam shot Dean a look expecting to find a worry or suspicion on his brothers face, instead he saw sympathy, admiration, and look Dean used to get when he was seriously crushing on a girl.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Stanford. Law Program, But I just couldn't stay away from hunting."

"Sammy studied Law at Stanford to!." Dean said motioning toward Sam.

"Oh what a coincidence!"

"Yeah, that's not the only one." Sam muttered under his breath.

Mary frowned some and Dean elbowed him in the side, gave him a look and turned back to Mary an apologetic smile plastered on his face. "Sorry about Sammy here, he hasn't been sleeping well lately. How are you getting around Mary?"

"Oh I'm hitching. I don't have a car of my own. Dad took the pick up when he left."

"Well then you can ride with us! We're looking for our dad to. We can look together." Dean said smiling at her.

Sam choked on his coffee, Mary was by his side in a second patting him on the back asking him if he was ok. He nodded and stood up, making his way to the men's room.

He locked the door to the one room bathroom and leaned against a wall. He didn't just hear that did he? Dean just told a strange girl, who's story sounded strangely like theirs, That she could go with them, and he told her they were looking for their dad. Dean and Sam had one rule, don't give out that kind of personal info to anyone! Dean didn't even look at all concerned over anything she said, he just sat there looking all love struck. Once Sam got over his shock, he reasoned that she probably wouldn't want to go with them. If she was searching for her father like she claimed she wouldn't want to get stuck going wherever they were headed, she would want to strike out in her own direction and look for her father. Sam opened the door to the bathroom stepped out and got an armful of Mary Sue.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your mom and girlfriend!" she cried hugging him tight.

"Wha?" was the intelligent response that came to Sam's brain.

"Oh Dean told me all about your mom and your dad teaching you to be hunters, and hunting down the thing that killed your mom and your girlfriend!" She said sympathetically as she pulled back. "C'mon Deans in the car! We're going to go back to get our stuff and then we are going to head out again. Its so nice of you guys to let me ride with you!"

Sam didn't even know what to say. He just found himself telling her that it was no problem. He followed Mary out to the Impala where he got another shock.

Dean was standing by the car holding the passenger side door open. Mary thanked him and got in. "Hey Sammy, Mary volunteered to navigate, why don't you try to get a little shut eye in the back."

Oh now Sam knew something was up. He got into the back seat and looked at his brother in this girl chatting away with each other in the front seat.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but Iv got a few Metallica tapes. If you guys don't like that sort of music…."

"No we love Metallica!" Dean replied enthusiastically and it was then Sam decided he was going to have to keep a close eye on Mary……she just seemed …to…….perfect.


End file.
